More Than Just Friends
by quistis-fantasy
Summary: Hermione...the bestfriend.Always has and always will.How she wished she was more than that to Harry.She changed herself for him to notice...but will he? Forgetting him was an option but will she ever do it?full summary inside! R&R please..i changed the ti
1. Unrequited Love

**A/N: **I do not own anything just borrowing maybe!

**Summary:** Almost everyone that Hermione knows have someone already. While she was miserable her friends are happy. What others don't know, she was secretly in-love with Harry and she couldn't stand to see him with Cho Chang. She realized that waiting will not do her any good. She decided to change into someone better; she opened up to other suitors. She was almost into forgetting him when something happened….

**Chapter 1: Unrequited Love**

Hermione was sitting on a couch inside the Common Room. She was relaxing because

she just finished their weekend homeworks. Graduation is nearing that's why their

schedule is hectic. She closed her eyes, trying to make some sleep. After minutes later she heard the door opened. She opened her eyes to see who that was. Upon opening her eyes, she saw Harry. Her bestfriend, her companion and the only one man he loves.

"Hermione, I'm so happy!" he started.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Well, you know about the party that'll be held next weekend, right?"

"Yup! What about that?"

"Cho and I are gonna go together at the party and well, of course I'm happy!" Harry said with sparkles in his eyes. She felt like something was piercing her heart. She would always have to control her tears whenever Harry will talk about how happy he is with Cho.

"Well…um…that's great! Excuse me Harry, I'm not feeling well…I'll just see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Harry." she said.

"Hermione…are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine! Really…it's nothing." she answered then she went up to the dormitories.

Harry had been noticing that everytime he talks to Hermione about Cho, she would suddenly be silent. Hermione would always excuse herself then leave. If she wasn't tired or feeling well, she would say that she has loads of things to do. It was as if she was avoiding topics about Cho. He just doesn't know why but whatever it is… he has to know it as soon as possible.

Hermione was thankful that no one was there. She isn't feeling fine and she doesn't want anybody to see how miserable she is. She changed into her pajamas then she lied in the bed. She hid inside the blanket then she cried. It's as if her heart will explode. She remembered what she read in a magazine in their house…it said that "Unrequited love is the sweetest hell on earth…especially if the one you've fallen deeply in love with, is someone forbidden….like your bestfriend." Yes, she have unrequited love for Harry. Maybe that's why she turned down every single suitor that tried to court her. She was secretly waiting for Harry to give her attention more than just a friend. She was expecting him to return her love. But now that he had Cho, how could he give her any attention at all? Maybe it's time that she broaden her horizon. Not just revolving around friends, studies and Harry.

"But I love him, and I am willing to wait for him." she thought to herself. She just stayed at bed and then soon afterwards she drifted off to sleep.

Harry was now lying in his bed. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking. He couldn't get Hermione out of his head. He should be thinking about Cho, but why Hermione was the one stucked in is mind, he doesn't know. He was sure that he likes Cho. He was comfortable and happy with her.

"_But does your heart leap everytime you see her? Does she make you catch your breath by just simply gazing at her? Does she make you feel like you don't want to leave a certain place simply because she is there and you don't want to go without her?" _half of his mind is asking him these questions. Ironic but that's exactly how he feels when he is with Hermione.

"Damn…it's impossible!" Hermione is his friend and he doesn't want to ruin the friendship that they've been sharing all through these years. Whatever he is feeling right now, he was sure it is not healthy for both of them. He has to forget what he was feeling for their friendship is at stake…

A/N: it's kinda short but the next chapter will be long…I am just starting this is my second fic but the first was not harry potter….pls. review!!!!!thanks


	2. I've Had Enough

**Chapter 2: I've Had Enough.**

Hermione woke up early. It was just seven in the morning. She grabbed her towel and clothes then she walked to the bathroom. She wasn't feeling well since yesterday and there's only one reason. After taking a bath, she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were only a few people eating. She saw Ron eating, she walk towards their table then she seated beside Ron.

"Hey, how are you Ron?" she greeted.

He looked up then said "I'm fine! And you?" he asked.

"I'm f...fine too." she lied.

"I can sense that you're not."

"And why is that so?" she asked.

"Look at you! Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

"No"

"Do you have a problem?"

"No…it's really nothing Ron." she said which she knows isn't true.

"How about we go together to our next class?"

"Where is Luna by the way?"

"We'll see each other later…and besides, we haven't been able to spend much time together lately." he said.

"Uhm, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're here today."

"It's nothing. What are friends for?" he said.

"I guess you're right." she said then they continue to eat.

They were now walking back to the dormitories to get their things for their next class. She grabbed her books and then she went down the stairs. She saw Ron standing by the end of the stairs.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, as always." she answered back.

"Then let's go." he said then they walked out of the common room. While walking they were talking and telling stories to each other.

"You're really funny Ron…haha--"she said but then she went silent when she saw Harry…kissing Cho Chang!

"Hey! Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Y...yeah...I'm f...fine" she said while staring at Harry.

"You're trembling!" then maybe he noticed what she was looking at. She just remained silent. When she can't take it anymore, she ran away.

"Hermione! Wait for me!" Ron called her but she didn't look back. She continued to run but then se felt Ron grab her arm lightly.

"Whew! Finally...what happened?" he asked. She didn't want to answer but then her tears are uncontrollable. Her tears are now flowing freely down her cheeks. Ron pulled her closer into him.

"You love him, don't you?" he said almost like a whisper.

"Yeah...sniff...but...I know he won't love me back...sniffs." she said between her tears.

"It's okay...don't you know that I'm rooting for you?" he said to her amazement.

"Really?" she said then Ron let go of her. He wiped the tears of her face.

"Yeah...don't you know that many of us don't like Cho and we think that you and Harry should be together." he said that amazed her more.

"I didn't know that. well, at least not until today." she said with a smile.

"Now, there is that irresistible smile you got there." Ron said sincerely.

"Ron, I'm really glad that I ran into you today." she said.

"You're my bestfriend and I know that when I'll need you too, you'll be there for me too."

"You bet I'll be! And Ron, promise me you won't tell Harry okay?"

"You can count on it." he said then they went to their Potions Class.

Weird but Harry didn't even feel anything when Cho and him kissed. He thought that maybe, it was just normal because it was his first time but there was really no excitement or thrill at all. He went back to reality when he felt someone shake is arm gently. When he looked up to see who it was, he saw Hermione. He liked the feeling of Hermione's soft hands into his skin. He saw the worried look on her face which he thought made Hermione prettier.

"Harry...are you okay? Good thing Snape didn't notice you." she said.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"Potions is over!" she said.

"Oh, I didn't realize it..."

"How could you? You were like in a sort of a trance. What were you thinking?"

"_Thinking of you...." _he thought to himself. "Nothing!" he lied.

"Well then I'll go now. See you." she said then she walked away. He just watched her leave. He knew there was so much to tell her but he wasn't sure where to start. Things are getting out of control and maybe soon, his feelings will get out of hand. There is so many questions that's been bugging his mind. Before he drifted off to deep thinking he decided to go back to the common room.

When he went inside the dormitory, he saw Hermione sleeping on the couch. He went beside the couch to look at her closer. "_She looks adorable when she sleeps."_ he thought to himself. He didn't know but something is urging him to lean closer and kiss Hermione. He can't control himself anymore; he leaned closer then kisses her lightly on the lips.

"_Feels great..." _he thought. He wanted more. The taste of her lips was sweet and he is willing to do it again and again. But he knew he can't so he decided to just carry Hermione up to their dormitories. Before he left, he kissed her again one more time.

A/N: hey, I know this is short but at least this is longer than before. I promise the next chapters will really be longer...please review!!!!!Thanks......!!!! 


	3. Changing Into Someone Better

**Chapter 3: Changing Into Someone Better**

Hermione wakes up to find herself in the dormitories. As far as she remembers, after Potion Class, she returned to the dormitories to rest for awhile. But what is she doing here? She grabs the clock in her bedside table. It was 5:30 in the afternoon! Which means... she have missed all their class after Potions!

"Oh, how stupid of me!" she said to herself. Why did she even think of sleeping anyway? "And who carried me to my bed, that person is to be blamed because if it wasn't for him or her, I wouldn't drift off to sleep." she thought to herself. But wait, she dreamed of Harry....he kissed her...not just once but twice! And it even felt like it was not a dream. It was as if it really happened. "Hey, what if it really did happened?" she asked herself. "Ha, impossible!" Harry will not even think of kissing her...she is not as great as Cho anyway. She had been thinking of having a make-over for a change. Besides, she will not lose anything if she tries. And, what if she'll try to open-up to other suitors? She finally realizes that waiting for Harry to love her back won't do her any good.

"Yes, the right thing to do is to forget him." she told to herself. She stands up to get her schedule list...she's free on Saturday...which means...she can go back to London for awhile to have a total make-over. Anyway she can travel by Floo Powder, so there isn't any problem. She's free on Saturday and the party is on Sunday. It was as if things are working in her ultimate design. "Well...everyone wait for the new and improved Hermione Granger." she thought to herself. She changes her clothes then she went down the stairs. She sees Neville sitting on the couch. She thought of maybe, he knows who carried her to the dormitories. She sits beside Neville the she asks,

"Uhm, Neville, I am just wondering...do you know who brought me to the dormitories. I missed all our class after Potions because I drifted off to sleep because of that person." He looks up the answers, "Yes, I saw Harry carried you to your room. About the classes, he told all the professors that you weren't feeling well so they've excuse you." She almost smiled at what Neville told but it didn't really mean anything. Harry just showed her mere concern and not anything else. Besides, she decided to forget him for the better.

"Thanks Neville! I'll just see you around!" she waves goodbye then he waves back too...then he said before she leaves..."I hope you get well." She just smiled back then she decides to just sleep. Anyway, she needs it.

Harry is being bugged by the taste of Hermione's lips. It was sweet and he wants to taste it again. When she drifted off to sleep, he decided to just let her rest. Besides, she was looking pale these past few days. Lately, they haven't been spending time together. He really misses their times together. And he had been noticing that these past few days, he is always thinking about Hermione. Of course, Cho is still in the picture but Hermione is always the one he thinks and dreams of. And it was as if she is everything to him. What is he really feeling towards her? Is it infatuation? Obsession? Or maybe love? He certainly isn't obsessed with Hermione. Infatuation, nah, that's not for him. But it really be love? He wasn't sure it maybe love or maybe not.

Days passed very fast and now Hermione is outside a beauty parlor. She is having second thoughts about this. What if it won't work at all? "_But there isn't any loss in trying right?" _ half of her mind said which she thinks is right. She walks into the parlor. She was accommodated by a lady which in her point of view, seems to be in her mid-thirties "How can we help you my dear?" the woman asks.

"Well, I think I need a total make-over...can you help me be ready for tomorrow?" she asks. She senses that the woman is kind.

"Oh, sure dear, that's what we do." the woman said. She really feels like turning back but this is it! She has to do it for her own good. Some things will really change.

"Thank you...but what can I call you?" she asks again. The woman smiled.

"Just call me Ms. Smith. Me and my staffs will help you." she said again.

Ms. Smith led her into the spa first. She had a massage and milk bath that will make her skin smooth and silky. She felt relaxed with the massage. Next, she had her body scrubbed.

"Things are just beginning but then look at you. You're so beautiful...I think you're really born beautiful." Ms. Smith complimented.

Then she led her to another room. There she had manicure and pedicure. She was taught on what color to choose during different occasions. Then next, they went to the next room where she thinks her hair will be done. Ms. Smith told her to have her hair "rebonded" or "straightened ". She followed her advice because she knows it's for her and good. After around 2 ½ hours....the "rebonding" was done. When she looked at herself, she was amaze to see how beautiful she is. She was a completely different person. She expects that they're already finished but they're not. They taught her on how to put on make-up. Then Ms. Smith led her to a room with so many dresses for different occasions. Ms. Smith taught her on what clothes to wear during different occasions. She was surprised when Ms. Smith gave her 3 cocktail dresses, 2 jeans and 2 tops.

"But Ms. Smith, I don't have enough money to pay you." she said.

"Who told you that you'll pay? Everything is for free." she said to her amazement.

"But, you've done so much and you won't even charge me?"

"I think that there's a deep reason behind you're changing and just remember to visit me once in a while will be enough repayment. And I really feel comfortable with you."

"Oh, thank you so much Ms. Smith!" she hugged her as appreciation. When she looks at her watch, she was surprise to see it was already 4:30 in the afternoon. She wants to stay but she knows that she have to go.

"I know you have to go. It's okay." Ms. Smith said.

"Thank you again for everything." she looked back one more time then she left the room.

She saw a fireplace in a room. Nobody was there and she thinks it is safe. She went into the fireplace she took the Floo Powder from her bag.

"Gryffindor Common Room." she said clearly and firmly. She hold on tight on her things then after short while, she was inside the Gryffindor's Common Room. She went up the stairs to their dormitories. No one was there; she put her things in the cabinet. She decided that after changing her clothes, she'll walk around to let other see the new Hermione Jane Granger.

Harry feels like his day is not yet complete. There is a certain face he is longing to see. The one he hasn't seen since this morning. Where is Hermione anyway? She left early in the morning and she hasn't returned yet. Besides, he is starting to miss Hermione. He is in the Great Hall eating dinner. This day is a free day for everyone so they'll be prepared for tomorrow. Then 2 weeks after tomorrow, it will be their Graduation. Maybe he was thinking very hard that he didn't realize what all the other people in the Great Hall is looking at. He almost dropped his jaw when he saw who they're looking at. His Hermione...a different and new one. She really looks a lot better. She was wearing a black silk tube top and bootleg, fitted black pants. "Hell! I didn't know that she is so damn sexy and beautiful." he thought to himself. All the other boys at the Great Hall are staring intensely at Hermione. The things that he fears is starting to happen. Before he wasn't worried about Hermione being courted by others because she is very conservative but now things are getting out of hand. He knows very well that Hermione have hidden assets and now others will get to see how beautiful and sexy she is and he doesn't like the idea. Hermione's horizon is starting to broaden...not just around friends, studies and now many boys will surely come around her Before, only he and Ron gets to be with her but now...things are surely different and he doesn't like the change, not at all.

Hermione gathered so much courage just to face everyone as the new and improved Ms. Granger. She feels uncomfortable wearing clothes like this but if she doesn't try to change, she'll be left out...alone. She notices that everyone was looking at her, shock written all over their faces. Others are whispering among themselves. She walks to their table. She sits beside Neville and in front of her are Harry and Ron.

"Whoa, Hermione, I didn't know you're so beautiful." Neville told her.

"Thanks, Neville." she said. When she looks at Harry, she doesn't understand the expression on his face, it was like angry or something she can't express. She remained silent. Then suddenly Harry asks, "Why the sudden change?" in a cold voice. She knew that it wouldn't work all along but then well, she didn't do it for Harry. She did it for her own good. "Well, I just realized that I need to change for the better." she answers.

"But look at all these boys around here; soon they'll be buzzing around you." he said in an angry tone. "Well, what's wrong with that?" she asked back. Harry just remained quiet then she said..."After all I'm available." in a clear and slightly loud voice. With that, the other entire male looks at her direction. They seem to be relieved and happy with what she said. Shortly after, Draco and his buddies walk into their table. He stops behind her then said..."Granger, meet me outside the Great Hall later. Be sure to go there." he said. "What if I won't let her go?" Harry suddenly asked. She was so shocked. Why would Harry, say things like that? "Shut up Potter! Why do you care anyway?" Draco asks in irritation. "It's because she's my friend and I care for her." he answers back. Tension is starting to rise between the two guys. Before both of them could almost kill each other, she stops them. "Harry, I'll talk to him later. You don't have to worry, I'll be fine." she said. "Okay, as you say." Harry just said ten he continues to eat. Now she has realized that her change really causes some serious matters.

A/N: I'm really really sorry! This is short but if I'll make it longer I can't update in time. So please bear with me. I'll make up....really on February! Please Review. Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate your comments and suggestions.


	4. My Confessions

**Chapter 4: My Confessions.**

She was now standing outside the Great Hall with an unexpected person….Draco Malfoy. What could he be thinking coming to her and asking her to meet him? And besides he was Harry's worst nemesis. Harry's archenemy since first year…what is she doing now? There he was just standing there. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. When she was getting a little annoyed by his silence, she asked, "Malfoy, what is it that you're trying to play at me this time?" she can't just trust someone like him. There's got to be a reason for this sudden change of him. Or was he just trying to plot something evil again.

"Uhmmm...you see...it's like this..." he answered in kinda like a "shy" way. It certainly was funny... how much wilder can her imagination go? Malfoy...shy? It's saying as if the sun is rising at the west.

"If you're not going to say anything I might as well leave." she said.

"Hey! Wait...I just want to say... I like you...I'm falling for you..." he said which truly surprised her.

"Is this one of your stupid pranks again Malfoy?" she asked.

"No... honestly. I'm actually thinking about inviting you for tomorrow."

"What made you think I'll say yes?" she asked.

"I hope you will."

"No" she answered.

"Please Hermione... give me the chance." he pleaded.

"Is that really you? I didn't know you knew how to plea." she said full of sarcasm.

"I've changed for the better." he answered which she knew was sincere.

"Okay then... we'll go." She answered. This was the chance she needed to forget Harry. She should not let it pass.

"Really? Thank you so much!" he said and for what seems like the first time he smiled so real and true.

"Well then let's go back inside." she said.

Harry was still there seating but not eating. He is impatiently waiting for Hermione and that stupid Malfoy to return. After some minutes later, he saw them enter the Great Hall. He waited for Hermione to return to her seat.

"Hermione... come with me to the Common Room. I have something to tell." he said.

He went to the Common Room with Hermione. When they were there he just looked at her.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.

"What was that Malfoy incident about?" he asked.

_It's time to be honest with myself_

_I've fooled around too long  
_

_now all I think about is you  
_

_and what we used to have_

"Nothing we just talked." she replied.

_I'm scared to live without your love_

_coz you were really all i had  
now my only love has gone away  
and it hurts so bad._

"What did you talk about with him?"

_The only thing that's missing in my life, is you.  
The only thing I need in my life, is you.  
is you, is you  
is you, baby._

"What is it to you? Why do you care?"

_It's time to be honest with you babe  
you made me a better woman  
you cared for me so much  
so much you scared me boy_

"Just because you're my friend." He blurted out a stupid answer.

_Now I feel you in the air I breathe  
even though you're not in front of me  
you were like a summer breeze  
and it's killing me_

(In a whisper...) "So after all...I'm just a friend and nothing more."

_The only thing that's missing in my life, is you.  
The only thing I need in my life, is you.  
is you babe  
You're the only man_

"You know I care for you." Harry said.

_I'm tired of crying, come back in my life  
think about it, it's been awhile  
I've never meant to hurt you baby  
you're the only one I need..  
_"You've got Cho Chang…so go take care of her instead." She said...tears running down her cheeks freely.

_The only thing that's missing in my life, is you.  
The only thing I need in my life, is you._

The only thing that's missing in my life, is you.  
The only thing I need in my life, is you.

is you  
the only man is you  
the only man is you

The only thing that's missing in my life, is you.  
The only thing I need in my life, is you.

the only man is you...

With that Hermione ran up to her room leaving Harry so shocked. Harry didn't mean for this to happen. He was just concerned about her. But what really shocked him was what Hermione said before she left. Did he really sensed jealousy? Maybe yes maybe no. who knows but one thing is sure, there's something that is threatening their long-time friendship.

a/n: so people…here it is. Sorry for late update. I'll update after around 5-6 days. please read and review…thanks! And all those who reviewed…it really helped me…


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: I've added a new chapter…I replaced the announcement chapter…haha…I hope you'll continue to read and review…thanks!


End file.
